


Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Frottage, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops, Smut, Top!Craig, bottom!Kenny, scared kenny is scared, sub!kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:24:06
Rating: ExplicitNot Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig is peacefully asleep, or was, until a certain someone came knocking at his window in the rain at 4:00 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

“Pssst… C-Craig? Are you awake?”

 

Craig audibly groaned as the rapping on his window increased in volume. Reaching up and tugging the covers down from below his chin, he squinted through the darkness, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair a few times to clear it of any knots. He extended his arm over to his bedside table and picked up his hat. The muffled boy from outside his window sounded worried, and as another clap of thunder sounded, he heard a sudden shriek.

 

“Craig, I-I-,”

 

“Alright, _alright_ , chill out,” he mumbled, voice low and raspy from sleep. He cleared his throat and, after already have put on his hat, he pulled his blanket off his legs and threw them over the side of the bed, the cold winter air already nipping at his skin. He stretched for a quick second, arms up in the air, and got up, rubbing his eyes. He made his way over to his window, opening it and thumping the blonde boy on the head before returning to his warm bed.

Kenny glanced around inside the room before tripping on the way in and collapsing in a messy heap on the floor. Craig huffed out a chuckle, settling back in his bed, shifting around for a bit before pulling the blanket up to his chin. He cleared his throat before speaking. “What did you want, again, Kenny? It’s like,” he jerked his head over and looked at his blinking red clock,“3:39 AM. Why are you here? It’s raining.”

 

“ _Exactly_! I-it’s the thunder… you know how I f-feel about…” he trailed off, letting out a quiet hiccup. Craig turned his head to look at the soaking boy. For a few seconds, there were no words exchanged. It was silent, other than the occasional claps of thunder that came from the now open window that continued to startle the trembling boy. Craig got up, again, and wordlessly made his way into the hallway. “C-Craig..?” called the frightened boy.

 

The black haired boy reappeared with a clean, white towel, making his way to the soaked boy on the floor. He sat down next to him, legs crossed, and laid it lightly on his head while soothing the cold raindrops out of his hair. Kenny was shaking, badly, and so Craig scooted closer to him and wrapped one arm around the shivering boy’s shoulders, pulling him against his chest while continuing to dry his hair off with the now damp towel. His shirt was getting wet from Kenny, but it didn’t matter. The way Kenny weakly gripped the fabric of his worn blue Terrance and Phillip tee and how he buried his face in it, inhaling deeply, was the only thing that mattered. Once Craig was done, he grabbed Kenny’s shoulders and pulled him off of himself, looking him in the eyes.

Kenny’s eyes were filled with salty tears, and his face was flushed a dark red. Craig reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. “You need to take off your clothes, or you’re going to catch a cold, babe,” he said softly, glancing back and forth between both of his eyes. Kenny nodded slightly, reaching down and gripped his wet hoodie, pulling it above his head and onto the floor next to him. Craig pressed a kiss to his forehead as he helped him stand, rubbing circles with his thumb onto the boy’s cheek.

 

He let go before walking over to his closet, searching for clean pajama pants and boxers. He needed to sort his closet out, it was far too messy right now. Once he found them, he spoke up. “You can use the bathroom to change if you want, the hamper is to the right, the-,” he turned around to a naked Kenny running his hands through his tangled hair. “That works too, I guess,” he chuckled. He returned to the boy, handing him the clothes and grabbing a hairbrush from his bedside table so he could run it through the messy hair as the boy occupied himself by pulling the boxers up to his waist.

 

“I-I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me,” Kenny whispered quietly. Craig stopped brushing, pausing slightly and letting out a soft sigh. “We’ve gone through this, Ken, okay? I know I’m a bit inconsiderate sometimes, and I hate just about everyone, but is it so hard to believe that you mean something to me?” he muttered lightly, furrowing his eyebrows. The boy nodded once, looking down. “Are you feeling better now? Because… I can show you how much you mean to me, if you’re feeling up to it,” Craig mused, voice now an octave lower. Kenny felt an instant shiver run down his back, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Please,” Kenny cooed, looking up with big eyes. Craig’s eyes softened and he smirked, eyes darting between Kenny’s eyes and his lips, “Say something if you want me to stop, alright? You’re still a bit shaken up…”

 

Kenny nodded once, not letting him finish his sentence before leaning up on his tip toes to crash his lips to the taller boy’s chapped ones. Doing so, he was immediately engulfed in the warmth and the scent that defined Craig. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him infinitely closer as their bare chest smacked together hotly, heated flesh against cold flesh. They both shivered at the differences in their temperatures, Craig gripping Kenny’s waist, digging his fingernails into the exposed skin there as Kenny whimpered lightly at the pain, emitting a small moan into his mouth that only fueled them both further. The black haired boy walked backwards, pulling on his waist, Kenny taking the hint quickly as once the back of Craig’s legs hit the bed, Kenny was straddling him, grinding down immediately.

They both moaned weakly at the thin friction, as both of them were only in their boxers. Craig licked his bottom lip once before kissing down his chin and neck, finding a spot right below his ear and sucking a hickey there as Kenny let out a breathy groan, pulling on Craig’s hair and encouraging him. Kenny’s hands went down, grazing along the black haired boys arms before placing them on his hands, moving them to his ass. Craig smirked into his flesh, licking the purple bruise before kneading his ass, grinding his crotch into his own, Kenny gasping innocently as if he didn’t expect any less.

 

“F-fuck,” Kenny whined, hands back to Craig’s shoulders as Craig continued to fuel both their arousals with the jerks of his hips, making the whole thing even more filthy. “ _God_ , Craig, I-,” he got cut off as one hand was wrapped around his waist, grasping tightly there to firmly secure him on top and to grind him down as another hand had found it’s way between both of them, quickly shoving down both of their boxers with skillful fingers. Kenny gripped the flesh on Craig’s back, scratching there slightly as Craig let out a growl, crying out, “harder, _fuck_ , Kenny.”

Craig’s had already gripped both of them together with one hand and was now fluidly tugging them both before Kenny could get the chance to scratch down his back, earning another groan from the boy beneath him. “S-shit, _o-oh god_ ,” Kenny cried out, digging his nails into Craig to try and steady himself if even a little bit although he was also rocking himself haphazardly into Craig’s hand hot and fast. He was already leaking, but that only gained for more fast and quick strokes of the black haired boy’s hand.

 

Craig ran his thumb over the tip of Kenny’s cock, making him gasp out and moan out a weak and strangled, “fuck, _fuck_ , shit, C-Craig.” “Ssshhh, babe, you’ll wake everyone up. You’ll be quiet for me, won’t you?” Craig grinned teasingly, breath hot against Kenny’s flesh as the blonde boy whimpered and buried his face into the crook of Craig’s neck, letting out short but quick pants. “I- _mmmmhh_ , please, I’m so-” Kenny whined, biting his lip to stifle a moan, hair sticking to his forehead like duct tape.

“I know, baby, me too,” Craig cooed, voice husky and gravelly as his eyebrows furrowed down in concentration. He quickened his strokes, the building pool of heat in his abdomen growing rapidly. He groaned out wearily, humming lowly. Sparks ran down Kenny’s spine, filling every inch of his body with unbearably hot white pleasure.

 

He curled his toes subconsciously, gripping weakly at Craig as he felt himself let go as his orgasm was on the brink of arising, stomach flipping lowly and uncontrollably. “I’m gonna- oh f-fuck, _Craig_ , I-,” Kenny trailed off, biting down on Craig’s shoulder as he shot out ropes of white onto both their chests, pleasure surging throughout him faster than fucking _lightning_ , moaning weakly as the black haired boy worked him through it. He ran his thumb over his tip once more, making Kenny cry out from over stimulation once he came down.

Craig lasted only a few seconds after, letting go of Kenny’s cock to fully grasp his own, letting out a low groan, other hand digging his nails into Kenny roughly. “Fuck,” he grunted, flickers of arousal running through him, jerking off hot and rapid, come running down his fist.

 

He let out a huff and, once he came to, he opened his eyes, leaning back to look at Kenny, eyes half lidded and tired. Kenny giggled, pressing their lips together once more in a sloppy but sweet kiss as they both smiled from their post-orgasmic haze. “Okay, _okay_ , I believe you. I love you too, you know, you nerd,” Kenny grinned, eyes drooping, body shaking and spent. Craig let out a small hum of satisfaction before pulling them both down onto the bed for after-sex cuddles with a beaming smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello!! a/n!! 
> 
> this is my first time ever posting to this site and the first time i've actually wrote in a while so,, please forgive this; i felt i had to post something and i guess this will do!! 
> 
> i will be posting more crenny as ive gotten another request on tumblr asking for it, and as of right now i'm working on a creek smut so please bare with me as i finish these both! also i might start a phan/jaspar fanfiction with chapters and everything; please give me feedback, i'd appreciate it tons!! <33


End file.
